In recent years, the popularity of mobile telephones and other personal electronic devices has continued to increase, resulting in an ongoing proliferation of such devices in the marketplace. The vast majority of these devices are directed toward voice communication in the form of mobile telephones. Others are intended for data organization in the form of personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Over time, additional features have been incorporated into certain personal electronic devices. For example, digital cameras with limited feature sets are now available in some mobile telephones and PDAs. Similarly, certain PDAs have been offered which provide voice communication features similar to those of mobile telephones.
Unfortunately, there are many desirable features which have not been provided by personal electronic devices. In certain fields of business, such as construction or carpentry, there is a continuing need for measuring distances in a convenient manner. Traditionally, cumbersome dedicated equipment such as measuring tapes or laser distance meters have been employed for such tasks. Similarly, in areas where the speed of remote objects is to be measured, other dedicated equipment such as radar guns have been used.
However, given the widespread use of mobile telephones and other personal electronic devices, it has become increasingly likely that persons will have a personal electronic device available within easy reach. It would therefore be desirable to provide a personal electronic device that can determine the range and/or speed of remote objects in a convenient manner. Such a device could simplify the performance of these tasks and significantly reduce the need for other dedicated range and speed finding equipment.